rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Ghost
Stretch has been captured by those black ghosts so Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat will have to come to his rescue. Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor, Bullwinkle, Karen, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios are watching the news about those black ghosts have returned from the graveyards and they wanted to counter fleshies including white ghosts. Bullwinkle, Karen and Dr. Harvey asks the Ghostly Trios why're those black ghosts like to harm white ghosts, Stretch told them that he has accidentally knocked their statue and break it so the black ghosts were from cemeteries. Casper didn't want to know what his uncle did to make them angry. Then suddenly those black ghosts came from the TV set and they begin to scare Bullwinkle, Karen, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios. When the Ghostly Trios try to scare them back, those black ghosts pushed Stinkie and Fatso away and they begin to capture Stretch and stolen him away. Stinkie and Fatso begin to cry because they lost their older brother so Dr. Harvey wanted them to come down while Karen and Bullwinkle find Rocky, Casper and Kat in the other room and tell them that Stretch has been captured by those black ghosts. So they have to rescue him immediately as Karen put her spy suits on and Rocky and Bullwinkle dresses up as The Great Moose Detective and Detective Little Helper to local the black ghosts lare. Meanwhile The Great Moose Detective, Detective Little Helper, Casper, Karen and Kat have found the lare of the black ghosts and how are they going to get if they find them they will saved him from those black creatures. So they needs help of Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun and their cousins to distract those black ghosts while they rescue Stretch. Later Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and their cousins arrived to help the Great Moose Detective, Detective Little Helper, Casper, Karen and Kat to search for the Black Ghosts, but Zhang-Ye-Qi, Zhen-Kuai-Lin and Fa'er-Nuo are not so good standing on to those black ghosts but Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun are so good at it so they sanding up to those black ghosts so they distract them while the Great Moose Detective, Detective Little Helper, Casper, Karen and Kat went inside and looked for Casper's uncle. When the gang arrives to search for Casper's uncle and they found Stretch who's been tied up by those black ghosts so they told them to let Casper's uncle go and they want to them that they free Stretch about the kidnapping or capture but one of them won't so the war is about to begin and then Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and their cousin join in and use their powers to turn those black ghosts into stones and said the magic words "Sahaka duhkha arha zasya deh duhyate suya nida tu kari agama krsta ca apavyavastha bhavantam abhyantaran pasya rocate zilpa ca pratmakatsana hi anata duta daiva!" And then those black ghosts have turned to stones. After that, the Great Moose Detective, Detective Little Helper, Casper, Karen and Kat free Stretch and they thank the immortals Friends for their help so they disappeared with their magic. Later at Whipstaff Manor, Dr. Harvey was trying to make Stinkie and Fatso to stop crying because they missed their older brother, Stretch who's came back with Rocky, Bullwinkle, Casper, Karen and Kat and Fatso and Stinkie are glad to see their big brother again and the gang told Dr. Harvey how did they do that and they lived happily ever. The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes